Animals (TDERB)
This page is for animals who have appeared in TDERB. Group species Singular Animals |-| Acey= Acey is a Quetzlacoatlus which appears in Season 2 of Total Drama ERB. She is used by Nikola Tesla in both of his Season 2 related appearances. Season 2 preview Acey appears with Tesla, albeit unnamed, in a season 2 preview. In the preview, Tesla flies in front of Lloyd and Peter's view, and the two get angered at their obstruction. Another Pilot, Eh? Acey makes her official debut in an episode in Another Pilot, Eh?. She lands down by the first six to reach the end as Tesla surveys the number of people. When asked, he gives her name and species. When done, he flies off on her back to Peter and Lloyd. Trivia *She is the first animal with a name to appear in a trailer or news blog. **Bessie was mentioned, but not seen. *Her name is a pun on AC current, Tesla's alternating current idea. |-| Bessie= Bessie is Thomas Edison's pet Megalodon. He keeps her in a pool in his lab, supposedly feeding her. She has made two appearances so far. Russian Roulette Bessie appeared as the shark in Russian Roulette. In the challenge, Poe had to swim across the river she had been put in, which he did successfully, albeit worrying the hosts with his jump over her. History Repeats Itself Bessie makes her second appearance in History Repeats Itself. In the story, Miley Cyrus, Mr. T and William Wallace take off to free her from her pool into the ocean so she can eat Hitler's send off barrel after it is tossed. After doing so, she swims off. Nerds of Warcraft Bessie makes a cameo in Nerds of Warcraft, during the end scene in which the giant Dalek is thrown into the water. Steve Jobs responds to this by telling Bill Gates he should makes a Jaws reference, despite giving up that hobby. Trivia *She is the first of Edisons' expiriments introduced. |-| Tina II= Tina II is Napoleon Dynamite's pet giant millipede (see "Group Animals" for information on the millipedes in general). He adopted it in At Least Lee Tried, but not much is known about it currently. At Least Lee Tried Tina II's biggest role was in At Least Lee Tried, where it was first encountered. It appeared as a challenge element on Floor 5 of the tower, in the swamp with the scorpions and other millipedes. Napoleon "saved" it when Justin Bieber tripped on it, saying it should not have experienced that. He later names it Tina II after his llama, Tina. Tour de Chance Tina II is mentioned by EpicLLOYD during the ending, where he questions the audience if Tina II would ever get out of the bathtub in the contestant's house. History Repeats Itself Tina II is mentioned once again by Napoleon Dynamite at the beginning, who talks about how he needs to get her out exercising. He also mentions wanting to bring her with him during the challenge, but this never came to pass. Nerds of Warcraft]] Tina II makes a cameo in Nerds of Warcraft, tied outside of an outhouse Napoleon is entering during Miley Cyrus's confessional. Trivia *Tina II is named after Napoleon Dynamite's llama, Tina. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2